Visorshipping Oneshot Collection
by LacyNateMcCutchen
Summary: This is our first work that we have done together. Each chapter will not be connected to the next, and the chapters will alternate between writers as well. Rosa/Mei x Nate/Kyouhei. We hope you enjoy. 3 -L.M.
1. Tickets

**This is the first of our one shot collection. I hope you enjoy. 3**

**Tickets**

**By: Nate**

It was a bright and gleaming day in the Unova region. The buildings were all decorated with many pink and red laces and heart shaped accessories in the spirit of Valentine's Day. An optimistic brown haired trainer was making a return trip to the romantically decorated settlement of Nimbasa to attend one of the many sporting events held at the Big Stadium. The trainer was just now leaving Route 16 and entering the city gate. He stopped to investigate the electric bulletin board as it displayed the news for the day of February 13, 2013.

"Good to see you again Nate," greeted the bulletin operator as she shuffled through a stack of papers. Nate nodded and gave a friendly wave to the kind lady at the counter. He sported a blue, short-sleeved jacket and had white shorts with black and teal strips on the side. His red visor made it look like his messy brown hair had torn through a regular hat.

The football game wouldn't begin for another hour or two, so Nate decided to take a nice stroll through the city. As the blue clothed trainer neared the entrance of the amusement park he saw a lonely looking Panpour sulking next to a pile of cinderblocks sitting alongside the subway station. The kind hearted trainer stepped up to the Pokémon to keep it company for awhile.

"Hey there little guy, why are you sitting all by your lonesome?" He asked the water type Pokémon sympathetically. The monkey Pokémon looked at Nate for a few silent seconds and then snatched his hat. The blue clothed trainer wasted no time retrieving the hat. He pointed at the Panpour with a look that said 'Don't do that'. The blue monkey hopped onto Nate's back and began digging into his bag. Nate tried to reach around and pull the Pokémon off of him. He finally managed to trap the Pokémon between his hands and held it out in front of him. He noticed that Panpour had stolen a lot of his berries.

"Hey give those back!" Nate demanded.

Panpour sprayed the trainer in the face with a Water Gun attack and leaped from his grip. Nate wiped his face off and then chased after the thief. He ran after the Pokémon, following it around the corner. Nate made a sharp turn around the building and tripped over something. He face planted into the ground and skidded one or two inches. The young woman who's bag he tripped over gasped in shock.

"Are you okay!?" she asked sympathetically. Nate groaned and rolled over to see her. She had big bright blue eyes and brown hair and wore a white t-shirt with a pokeball printed on it.

"Yeah… I'm alright…" The blue clothed kid whined and sat up brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"That's good." The girl smiled. "My name's Rosa, it's nice to meet you" She held a hand out.

Nate stood up smirking. "It's always nice to meet me." He held her hand, not realizing that she was trying to shake his hand. She blushed and tried to hide her bright red face.

A loud commotion broke the moment and the two Pokémon trainers turned around. Two similarly dressed conductors stepped outside of the Subway Station. Ingo and Emmet stood before the two trainers; their faces were painted with a look of interest as they looked down on Nate and Rosa.

"I am Emmet. I'm a subway boss. I love double battles! And I love the combination of two Pokémon." The one in white began. The black coated conductor spoke next. "I'm a subway boss. My name is Ingo! Usually, I'm having battles in the subway that departs from the Gear Station." His voice was quick and sharp, he continued. "Having a battle in a place like this is a little irregular, but this must've happened for a reason. Battling in a different place will let me see different scenery, and I might learn something, too. Now, Emmet, if you have something to add, please."

Emmet spoke up again. "Follow the rules and drive safely! We're headed for victory, all aboard!" He said loudly, like he would when announcing the arrival of a train.

The two opponents teamed up against Nate and Rosa, sending out Conkeldurr and Gigalith. The Rock type Pokémon burst from the pokeball and landed heavily on the field, blasting puffs of dust and dirt particles into the air. Conkeldurr leaped onto the field beside the orange and blue stone monster. The fighting type twirled dual concrete weapons it carried around like a baton and slammed it into the asphalt ground creating a deep welt in the road. Nate glanced over at Rosa who was smiling at her Eevee that came out to battle without her permission.

"Not this time Eevee, you can watch though." Rosa patted the Pokémon's head and grabbed her first pokeball containing a Serperior. Nate threw in a pokeball immediately without even checking to see who he chose. Out came his Emboar, the fire fighting type Pokémon's fiery mane flared up as he punched his fists together. Serperior slithered around its trainer lovingly and then joined its partner in the battle.

"Alright let's start things off with Fire Punch!" Nate commanded. His Pokémon slammed his blazing fist into his open palm and charged toward the opposing Conkeldurr. Conkeldurr leaped to the side to avoid the attack but the fire pig was one step ahead of him. Emboars Fire Punch attack landed a direct hit right into the gut of the fighting type. Conkeldurr coughed in reaction and was hit with a swift kick to the face, launching the Pokémon aside. Conkeldurr fell to his side. The opponents Pokémon had difficulty getting up because of the fiery burn left from Emboars left hook.

Serperior had targeted Gigalith for her attack. The snake Pokémon slithered over to the foe and infected it with a swarm of leech seeds. Gigalith's body crystals began to glow with energy as he powered up his Hyper Beam! The close proximity of the attack blasted the grass type starter fast and hard, nearly knocking the Pokémon out instantly! Serperior held on tight using her focus band.

Nate noticed his female companion struggling with her fight and ordered his Emboar to attack Gigalith. It flanked the opponent with a Superpower attack, blasting away the rock type. Its sturdy ability allowed it to survive but just barely. Conkeldurr took advantage of Emboars turned back and struck him from behind with a Stone Edge attack. The fighting type Pokémon jabbed Emboar in the back. A loud crack was heard and Emboar collapsed on the ground in pain! Conkeldurr raised one of his concrete slabs in the air and dropped it onto the fire-fighting types head. Emboar was finished off by the attack and Nate withdrew his fallen Pokémon.

"Damn!" He muttered under his breath. He reached for his second pokeball and sent out his Hydriegon. The dark-dragon type Pokémon roared incredibly loud from his main head and the two heads on each arm screeched in excitement for the battle. Serperior leeched the last of Gigalith's health away and the rock monster fell in defeat. Conkeldurr was readying his attack aimed at Nate's Pokémon.

The foe's Conkeldurr attacked with Dynamic Punch! Hydriegon just barely dodged the attack using Fly, his tail was slightly scratched by the attack. Serperior thrust toward the foe and constricted in a Bind attack. The Conkeldurr was restricted from attacking as the grass snack tightened the hold and allowing the dragon up above to aim easily. Soon enough the dragon swooped down from the heavens, striking down on the fighting type with incredible speed and accuracy! Serperior wasn't even scathed from the attack! Hydriegon floated back to his trainer while Serperior slithered away from the fainted Pokémon. Ingo and Emmet sighed in defeat.

The trainers sat in silence for a short few seconds and then Ingo spoke up.

"Bravo! The combination of you and your Pokémon is truly fantastic!"

"I'm Emmet. While I may have lost to you... I had a good time! Let's play again sometime!"

"Yes! Definitely! Next time, please ride the subway and battle with us there! Well then, we're off! All Aboard!" The two subway bosses left and walked back inside the Gear Station. Rosa and Nate stood there silently watching the two defeated trainers leave. They looked at each other and smiled.

"You're a really great trainer Rosa!" Nate complimented, the girl blushed and tried hiding with the shade of her visor. The girl suddenly began to blush a deeper red and mumbled something.

"Are you feeling alright?" Nate asked. He noticed her red face and thought she may have a fever. The girl shook her head. She spoke again, still too hushed for the boy to understand. She spoke quietly and quickly.

"What was that?" He asked her finally. "Speak up please." He smiled. The girl nodded and repeated what she had mumbled before.

"Will you… will you ride the Ferris wheel with me?" she spat out quickly and hide her blush. Nate looked at his watch. He had already missed the football game that he came here for in the first place and frowned a bit. He paid some good money for those tickets. He smiled at the hopeful girl.

"Yeah I'd love to!" He exclaimed. The girl jumped up happily.

"Yah!" She squealed happily. "I mean uh, that's cool." She looked down in embarrassment. Nate took her hand and the couple walked toward the amusement park. Nate looked up at the sky and thought to himself: 'Somehow I think this might just be better than the football game.'

**Please review and let us know what you think! 3 Thanks for reading!**


	2. Close Call In Chargestone Cave

**Well, this is my first chapter. 3 I hope you guys like it. **

**Close Call in Chargestone Cave**

**By: Lacy**

It was midsummer in Unova. The sun was blaring, even the once cool breeze was now blasts of hot air. Most people and their pokemon were staying indoors and trying to stay cool, but not Rosa and Nate. The brunette was determined to continue on their quest, and her large blue eyes were quite helpful when it came to persuading her companion. Ever since their meeting in Nimbasa on Valentine's Day, Rosa had grown quite attached to Nate though she wasn't the type to say so.

Together the two ventured on to their next destination. Mistralton City was the next place on the map. Rosa ran ahead into the tall grass looking for a wild pokemon. It wasn't long before a duo of pokemon jumped out at her. She sent out her Serperior to face the Marill and Tranquil, and as if on cue, Nate sent out his Emboar to assist her. The wild Marill used tackle on the fire pig who easily evaded. "Serperior, use hyper beam on tranquil!" Serperior listened and shot a beam of solar energy at the tranquil. It took the hit and began to fall from the sky, but caught itself before impact. The grass snake pokemon was having to recharge from the attack and was hit hard by an arial ace from the bird. It was a critical hit. If this kept up the grass pokemon wouldn't last much longer.

Nate was having a little difficulty himself, the little mouse was faster than his pokemon but in no way stronger. "Rosa, swap targets with me. I will take out tranquil, you get marill." The girl nodded and frowned at the fact she had not thought of that herself sooner. Then her pokemon would not have been hurt like this.

"Serperior, take over for Emboar. Use megadrain on Marill." The pokemon did as ordered and regained some of its health as the water mouse fainted. Rosa turned to find Nate dominating his battle. She smiled a little and ran over to aid him. Withdrawing her Serperior she kissed the pokeball. "You did great. Eevee, go help Nate!" She tossed her second pokeball and the small fox pokemon ran happily beside Emboar. The trainers locked eyes and smiled.

Nate looked to Emboar who was deep in battle with tranquil. The bird pokemon was using Sky Attack, flying high into the air and soaring down at high speeds to hit Emboar. "I've got it! Emboar, next time tranquil dives for you, jump up and meet it with head smash!" The pokemon did as told, waiting for the next air dive. Just at the right time, the fire pig smashed his stone like head into the birds. He stumbled back slightly as the bird fainted. "Emboar, return." The red beam from the pokeball shot out at the pig, and he vanished back into the pokeball.

"Nice job, Nate!" The pastry hair girl praised. "Eevee come on. Let's go!" The small fox walked behind the two trainers. Every few minutes Rosa caught herself glancing over to her friend. He wore a blue shirt, white shorts, running shoes, and a red and white visor. There was something about him that just seemed right.

By the time they saw the cave, it was nightfall. The sun had set, and the moon was high in the sky. Stars covered the black sky. "Let's make camp here, and we will start going through the cave in the morning."

Rosa nodded and yawned. "I guess I am a little tired." The two set up camp and sat side by side near the fire. The young girl laid her head on her friend's shoulder and let her eyes drift shut. Nate began playing with her hair. Normally it was up in buns, but now it was hanging freely down her back. She was so different when she was sleeping. All of her energy was gone, and she seemed so peaceful. The messy, brown haired boy began to fall asleep just when Rosa's xtransciever began to ring.

Rosa nearly jumped out of her skin when it rang. It was so late, and she was sure no one would call this late unless it was serious. She searched through her bag until she found it. The name on her caller id was Curtis. Her face grew hot as she jumped up from where she was laying with Nate and ran out of hearing range.

She flicked on the xtransciever. "Curtis, what are you calling so late for? You normally call earlier." She looked at the boy she hardly knew but had fallen in love with.

"I didn't think about how late it was... I am in Nimbasa tonight and wondered if you wanted to meet me." The emerald green haired model stared at her waiting for an answer.

Rosa wanted to say yes, but the memory of that other girl answering his xtransciever that night still burned in her memory. He was supposed to be with her that night. She had waited for hours on Valentine's Day, but he never showed up. "I-I can't." Her eyes filled with tears as she clicked the off button. She took a few minutes to calm herself before she re-entered camp.

Nate was waiting up for her to return. "What took so long? Is everything okay?" Rosa didn't reply. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on or just leave me in the dark? You jumped up and ran off then you come back almost an hour later and now you won't even give me a reason why?"

"It's none of your business." Came her quick, snappy response. "My life is my life and what does it matter to you?!"

"Maybe it does matter to me!" Nate hadn't meant to snap, but his emotions betrayed him.

"Well you don't show it very well! At least Curtis showed he cared!"

"This is about another guy? Is that what the problem is? If you would rather be spending time with someone else go! It won't bother me a bit."

Rosa couldn't hold back tears any longer. She grabbed her bag and ran as she could. Rain began to pour from the sky. Rosa saw a cave up ahead and went inside. "At least there I can stay dry."

Back at the camp, rain had set in and by the look of the clouds it was only going to get worse. 'I can't believe I said that to her.' Nate thought to himself. 'She didn't even heal her pokemon first... if she runs into anything she will be in trouble, and it will be my fault. I have to go after her.' He quickly gathered his stuff and ran to find her.

Meanwhile in Chargestone Cave, Rosa and Eevee were walking deeper into the depths of the cave. "I can't believe them. Why did Curtis have to call today? I mean..." The girl sighed and looked at her pokemon. "Me and Nate were perfectly fine without Curtis coming back. I actually thought he was starting to like me." New tears glistened as they fell down her cheeks. The fox pokemon began to rub against her owners leg trying to comfort her.

It was an hour later, and Rosa knew she was hopelessly lost. Eevee remained close to her, jumping and looking in every direction when she heard a noise. The farther into the cave they went, the darker it got. She took a few more steps and turned around when she heard something moving behind her. She felt something sticky on her arms, but in the dark she couldn't see anything. She tried to pull away, but in panic she just wound herself more into the unknown substance.

She began flailing about in fear when she heard the noise again. This time much closer than before. She turned her head slowly and saw the five spider pokemon coming right for her. She began to scream, but she couldn't reach her pokeballs and eevee was trapped in the web with her. The smaller of the spiders began to surround her followed by Galvantula. "Eevee, squirm. Try to get free! Don't let them get you!" The trainer was still more worried about her little pokemon even though her fear of bug pokemon was hard to top.

One of the joltiks sunk its fangs into Rosa's leg and she cried out in pain. Seconds later she saw flames on the net beside her and Eevee. "Rosa, are you alright?!" Her companion rushed to her aid and began cutting the web with his knife that he always carried. "Emboar, keep the pokemon away while I free Rosa and Eevee." The pokemon nodded and ran into battle with the five pokemon.

"Nate...I-" Rosa started to apologize, but the look in Nate's eyes told her not to. He worked his way around her body trying to avoid cutting her, and considering how good he was with his knife, it didn't take long to reach the last few strands holding her. "Behind you!" The messy hair girl screamed. Galvantula was behind Nate and ready to attack.

Emboar dodged an upcoming thundershock and ran for his trainer. He used head smash and knocked the enemy away from Nate. "Alright, let's get you down quick, alright?" Rosa nodded, but when he cut the last string she fell to the ground. "Rosa, are you alright?" He looked concerned at his friend.

"I-I can't move." Terror ripped through her. "Get Eevee." Nate didn't want to move from beside her, but Eevee needed help too. He cut eevee down just as a joltik got close enough to strike. The small pokemon used bite and quickly retreated behind Nate's legs. Emboar was surrounded by three joltiks and Galvantula all on webs around him. Nate smirked.

"Perfect." He stated in his over confident voice. "Flamethrower on the webs, now!" The webs ignited at the flames touch and the pokemon ran in fear. "Rosa!" The boy ran back to his friend's side. He lifted her up in his arms, and quickly ran from the cave. When he arrived back at the camp he set her in the tent and under a blanket. The rain was still pouring and both of the trainers were soaked.

"I am sorry, Nate..." Her eyes met his, and she wasn't sure what he was thinking. He looked distant and cold, but at the same time concerned.

Nate glanced down at Rosa and noticed the bite that tore her leggings. "I am sorry, Rosa. This was all my fault."

Rosa looked at him in complete confusion. "Why are you sorry? I am the one who yelled and ran away like an idiot. I put you in danger in the cave. I was so useless."

Nate looked at her, mouth agape. "You're paralyzed and you still want to argue. Damnit, Rosa." He looked through his bag and found a bottle of paralyze heal. "I know this works for pokemon, so let's just hope it works for you too." He sprayed her leg, and she winced in pain. Rosa bit her lip and closed her eyes trying to block out the pain. When she opened her eyes, Nate's face was just inches from hers.

Her cheeks turned a bright pink and her entire body heated up. "N-nate? W-what are you-" His lips met hers and silenced her. The kiss didn't break for what seemed like forever to her. When he pulled away her face was a dark shade of red.

"Don't ever run off without me again. I was worried about you. I am sorry for what I said...I didn't mean it. I don't want you to leave, I never did."

Rosa smiled and tried to move her arm so she could take his hand. It moved a little, but the paralysis hadn't worn off completely. "I am sorry too. I shouldn't have kept anything from you. You were just worried."

Nate kissed her forehead and placed his jacket over her shoulders. You are gonna catch a cold." He scooted closer and pulled the girl into his arms. Her head rested on his chest and began falling asleep once again. 'I won't let you get hurt again. Not as long as I am around.' The boy thought as he watched the girl sleep. 'Never again.'

**Thanks for reading. Please review! 3**


End file.
